


Keep Me From Falling Apart

by Unluckybabe13



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Charles, Cherik - Freeform, Erik is a Sweetheart, F/M, Fluff, Gay Sex, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, OOC Erik, Possible violence, Post X-Men: First Class, Protective Erik, Romance, Smut, Timeline Shenanigans, Top Erik, dealing with differences, just because I decided to, lots of smut, maybe kidnapping, moira's a bitch, no paralysis, other x-men show up later, overprotective Erik, pietro maximoff comes later, raven/azazel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 23:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11195517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unluckybabe13/pseuds/Unluckybabe13
Summary: Charles and Erik make love the night before the inevitable battle against Sebastian Shaw. Fighting on a desolate beach with a mad man; a World War on the cusp of ensuing. Will Charles convince Erik to stay his hand and let their love bloom? What awaits them if Erik decides to stay?





	1. Don't Go

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a Cherik fic and I absolutely fell in love with the couple so I decided, why not right a story? I'll add warnings/tags the further along I go. 
> 
> Please read tags and know this is a MANxMAN fic! Don't like don't read. 
> 
> Italicized words are mental conversations
> 
> Enjoy Lovelies <3

“Charles, meine liebling” Erik grabbed Charles’ hand gently. The two were sitting on a bench outside of the mansion, protected from the sun’s rays by the thick foliage above them.

After the scene on the beach, Charles froze everything, taking the chance to talk with Erik. To tell him fully, how he felt. What Erik meant to him. That he couldn’t lose him.

How he felt when Erik had kissed him, after moving the satellite. How he felt whenever they had touched, either physically or mentally.

Charles and Erik had made love, the day before the actual battle. Charles didn’t know who initiated the first touch, or what was said to incite such action from either of them, but Charles remembered it so well. He would never forget it for as long as he lived. Erik was… passionate, yet so gentle with the way he held Charles body.

_Flashback_

“Charles” Erik grunted. His thrusts inside of Charles were slow, gentle, both of them panting heavily.

“Oh Erik” Charles choked out. Charles’ legs were wrapped around Erik’s toned waist. Both of their bodies were hot, sweat rolling off them.

Charles reached up, wrapping his arms around Erik’s neck, forcing the man to practically lay on top of him. Charles kissed him slowly, Erik sighing into the kiss. Charles’ lips were soft, Erik’s lips molding perfectly against them. Sighs and moans left both. Erik thrust a little hard, Charles gasping, which was beautiful music to Erik’s ears.

Erik picked up the pace of his thrusts, Charles’ slick entrance enveloping Erik’s member like a glove in searing heat. It made the need to cum inside of Charles’ nearly unbearable. To completely undo Charles’ as though he were metal that he could shape with his very hands.

“Mold our minds Charles, I want to feel all of you. All of you is mine and therefore, all of me belongs to you” Erik growled, Charles eyes’ being closed in ecstasy at the moment. The feel of Erik’s cock inside of him, thrusting, shoving its way inside of him was making the coil in his belly tighten. Charles was moaning, wreathing on the bed, his thrusts easily matching the agonizing pace Erik was going.

“Erik” Charles whispered, his face flush, mouth dropped down from the delicious licks of pleasure going up his back from Erik’s cock gently moving against his prostate with each thrust.

Erik’s forehead rested against Charles’, both closing their eyes. Charles gasped, the sheer power of how much Erik was feeling in this very moment, nearly sweeping him away. How much Erik…. Loved him? Was it love? Charles’ heart constricted, the very notion bringing tears to his eyes, wanting it to be true. Erik was in bliss, feeling Charles mind surround him, feeling such soaring pleasure in his body. To feel such want and need from Charles was making his heart fly with happiness and greed to keep Charles all to himself; always. Their memories of their lives flashing by, both holding on to the memory where they had kissed the first time, after the practice with the satellite.

“I am not” Charles growled, eyes snapping open with a fire that made Erik’s eyes darken in desire and heat pool in his belly, “made of glass” Charles snapped out.

Erik smirked. What Charles was wanting Erik to do to him was very promptly at the forefront of the brunette’s mind. Erik flipped Charles onto his belly, making said man ‘oof into the pillow. Erik’s cock popped out of the tight heat that was Charles, red with need at the tip, before Erik snarled as he snapped his cock back into the delicious warmth; his hips hitting Charles ass hard.

Charles nearly sobbed, clawing at the sheets below him desperately. Erik’s hot cock was heavy and filling Charles so perfectly; it was so heavy and hot inside of him. Erik’s mind flashed to all of the things he wanted to do to Charles, Charles seeing all of them; turning him on beyond end.

Eric was thrusting hard into Charles, Erik’s one hand holding down Charles’ lower back, the other holding the back of Charles neck.

Charles wasn’t going to move from Erik’s hands until both of them came undone. Erik was groaning, angling his hips slightly before Charles screamed, almost coming immediately. Erik had hit his prostate dead on, Erik nearly coming undone himself from Charles screaming out in pure ecstasy like that.

“Erik, Erik!” Charles was gasping, thrusting back hard on Erik’s cock, so close to the edge his mind was reeling; or was it Erik’s?

Erik was whispering naughty things in German into Charles’ ear, wet smacking sounds echoing in the room from Erik’s cock moving inside of Charles’ and his heavy sac smacking against Charles ass.

Charles breath hitched, Erik moving his hand around Charles’ throat so his screams wouldn’t be muffled into the pillows.

“Yes!” Erik’s voice unrecognizable, thrusting hard, fast, and deep into Charles’ body. He felt Charles’ walls clamp down around his cock, giving one final thrust straight into Charles’ prostate; Charles’ eyes rolling back.

Charles screamed until his voice was raw, and he could only silently scream at that point. Cum shot out of him, staining the sheets below him; leaving a pool of his seed beneath him. His legs spread wide, toes curling, as he tried to ride Erik’s cock to the end of his pleasure.

Charles’ let his mind go, the ecstasy riding in both of their brains drowning everything else. Everything but the ecstasy, passion, and love.

Erik molded his body to Charles’ back, his hips perfectly molded to Charles ass as he released his hot seed inside of Charles shuttering hole. He groaned loudly, his hips continuing to spasm forward every now and again, wanting all of his seed to fill Charles.

Erik was lying on top of the heavily panting brunette below him, before moving them both so they were on their sides; Erik still greedily inside of Charles.

Erik was getting his breathing under control, kissing all over Charles’ neck, behind his ear and along his shoulder. Charles held Erik’s hair with his free hand, wanting Erik to keep kissing him. Erik groaned happily, slowly thrusting inside of Charles. Erik grabbed Charles’ leg, moving it over so Charles’ thigh was on top of his hip, before snapping his hips hard into Charles’ hole, making Charles sob.

Charles’ hand fisted Erik’s hair, making the man grunt as he picked up the pace.

“Er-Erik!” Charles cried out, Erik brushing against Charles’ still sensitive prostate.

“Ja baby” Erik spoke in a heavy German accent, Charles back arching from the low baritone rolling down his spine and straight to his cock.

Erik’s hot, large hand grabbed Charles cock, his hand matching his thrusting, playing with the tip of Charles’ cock.

Charles was wreathing against Erik, tugging on his hair earning bruising bite marks on his neck. Charles turned his head, kissing Erik hotly, tongue slipping into the man’s mouth. Erik groaned happily, dominating the kiss, leaving Charles seeing stars.

Erik hit Charles’ prostate hard, snarling as he did so, “du bist mein Charles!”

Charles sobbed, the world going white as he was pushed over the edge. His cum shot out of him, up his belly in ribbons. Erik buried himself to the hilt, shuttering his load inside of Charles, moaning with each twitch of his cock inside of Charles’ throbbing chute.

Erik and Charles chests were heaving for the need to breathe, Erik’s hand caressing down Charles’ body, stroking Charles sensitive cock; seed still dripping out of his brunette. Erik left slow, warm kisses along Charles’ neck, nibbling the man’s ear. Erik gently got Charles’ hand out of his hair, weaving his fingers with Charles’ instead.

“Erik” Charles whispered, voice already sounding somewhat hoarse.

“Mm, ja?” Erik’s voice was husky and low, Charles closing his eyes from hearing his voice sounding like that.

“Whatever happens tomorrow, don’t leave me” Charles whispered, looking at Erik with big doe eyes. Charles tried to subtlety portray psychically that he also loved Erik, showing the man memories and how he had felt around the man. Charles was afraid though, to say it clearly in case the man wasn’t ready to hear those three exact words.

Erik’s eyes softened, kissing Charles slowly, and very gently.

“Meine liebling” Erik mumbled against Charles’ lips, who smiled happily, “many things will change tomorrow”

Erik moved some of Charles brown hair that had gotten into Charles’ face, kissing him softly. Charles bit his lip, his thumb caressing along Erik’s hard jaw line.

Charles’ cheeks flushed suddenly, Erik sending him a rather dirty image of him. Erik laughed happily, Charles being moved to lying on his back.

“Erik!” Charles squeaked out, Erik giving him a rather shark-like smile.

_You’re the worst!_ Charles’ blushed hotly, biting his lip again since Erik seemed to like it when he did that.

_I know_ Erik smirked, grabbing both of Charles’ legs.

* * *

 

Now, it was the whole fiasco of another World War starting. One, Charles was trying to prevent and Erik was trying to start.

When Charles froze everything on the beach, he ended up collapsing on his knees, after the pain his mind still felt while still being in Shaw’s head while Eric killed him.

“Erik, please don’t do this!” Charles choked out, reaching his hand out to Erik whose face was like stone, his own hand stretched out, redirecting the missiles towards the ships out at sea.

“This is the only way Charles” Erik whispered, not looking at the brunette.

“No, please! We can come up with something else! Come up with a plan together to get rid of major contingencies. Please! We can come up with a way to show the world about mutants, but starting another World War won’t solve anything!” Charles had tears streaming down his cheeks, Erik’s hand wavering slightly.

“No. There is no other way. Humans will never listen. They will keep going after our brothers and sisters. Do you really believe they won’t!? How naive are you?”

Erik’s words hurt Charles. Charles burying his face in his hands.

“Please Erik. I know our difference in opinion towards humans are complete polar opposites, but I don’t want that to ruin what we have. What I want to happen between us. What _our_ future could be. I want to change people’s minds about mutants. It will be hard, but combining both of our ideas instead of going one way or a completely different way, will help mutants like us. I know in my heart that if you would just work with me instead of against me, we could change people’s minds. It could have your passion, my biology, and a mix of our ideals. Something public for the world to see, but I would want to do it together!” Charles was screaming by the end of his speech, his heart twisting and sinking into his stomach.

Moira’s eyes darkened in anger and jealousy, hidden in what little undergrowth there was on the desolate island. Charles’ should be hers.

“Please. Don’t leave me. I don’t want to live in a world without you with me, because that wouldn’t be living. I love you Erik,” Charles whispered the last sentence, trying to quiet the sobs that were racking his body.

Everything suddenly became unfrozen, their friends and Erik’s minions further back on the beach. Erik was looking at Charles with wide, unsure eyes. His heart was beating in a frenzy, the hand controlling the missiles, shaking badly.

Erik walked slowly to Charles, hand still out stretched at the missiles, feeling his eyes start to sting with tears.

“P-Please” Charles sobbed, “I don’t want to say goodbye”

A shot suddenly rang out, Erik’s head snapping up at the sound. His hand lifted as if in slow motion, seeing the bullet, an inch or so away from Charles’ back. His fingers curled as if to move the bullet, but it still pierced Charles. Charles gasped, falling sideways into the sand. The missiles fell out of the air, dropping into the dark depths of the ocean.

“Charles!” Erik yelled in terror, running the last few steps to the man, cradling Charles in his arms, hand pressed against Charles’ wound.

Charles felt pain shooting into his body, hearing screaming that sounded like Raven’s. Charles cried out, feeling Erik move the bullet out of his body. Erik looked up to see Moira, glaring with hatred at Erik, a small smirk lighting her features. A little pain the Charles was nothing if it meant that he was hers; even if her goal was for the bullet to go through Charles and hit Erik. Erik snarled, a flick of his wrist flying the bullet back and hitting Moira between the eyes.

“Hank!” Erik cried out, Hank moving fast in the sand, Raven running just as fast along side him. Their friends running to catch up.

“It’ll be okay Shatz, shh” Erik was pressing his hand tightly against Charles’ back, blood soaking his hand and the sand below them. Erik pressed his forehead against Charles’, his other hand cradling the brunette’s pail cheek.

“E-Erik” Charles looked up into those steely gray eyes, that held horror and fear.

“Don’t… Don’t talk” Erik choked out tears leaving him.

“I won’t leave you Charles. I won’t leave you! So don’t you dare leave me” Erik held Charles tighter, ripping the helmet off of his head, flinging into the sand. Charles looked tiredly up into Erik’s eyes, letting happy memories fill Erik’s mind of them together. Training, playing chess, talking late into the nights… the day they made love.

“Oh Shatz… why am I such a fool when it comes to _us_?”

“Because when you pick a way, your determination and passion is so strong that you always see things to the end; you’re too hard headed to see different paths” Charles chuckled, coughing.

Hank had bent down, checking the wound in Charles’ back.

“He needs medical attention, now” Hank sternly looked up at Erik, who frowned, worry intensifying.

“What about the brotherhood?” Angel crossed her arms, Erik looking at her before looking back at Charles’ big blue doe eyes, tears falling down his cheeks with fear and sorrow swirling in them.

“I’d like to try Charles’ way. I never really gave it a chance, him and I actually combining our ideals. I know I have been set in my way for a long time Charles, but I want to try this. _Us_. What we could do together”

Charles gave a soft smile, a choked sob leaving him.

“What is it we should do then? Those men will swarm the island” Azazel crossed his arms, tail swishing back and forth.

“Get Charles out of here for one thing!” Raven growled, kneeling down next to Charles who smiled at her.

“Don’t cry” Charles smiled, trying to stop his own tears.

“Stupid” Raven mumbled, her voice getting wobbly.

Erik promptly lifted Charles up who cried out, Erik’s heart twisting further.

“If you wish to stay with us, you may. Otherwise you may leave of your own accord” Erik said tightly. Everyone looked at each other, Alex nodding before everyone else did, slowly. Riptide promptly said no, running to the other side of the beach until no one could see him. Angel sighed, eventually nodding as well.

“Azazel, can you get us out of here?”

Azazel nodded, everyone grabbing onto him as he teleported them back to Westchester. Everyone on the submarines wondering what the Hell just happened and if what they saw was even real.

Erik hurriedly followed Hank to his lab, Charles eyes drifting open and closed.

Hank got to work immediately, pushing Erik out of the lab with a few growls, Erik pacing in front of the doors like a shark trapped in a cage.

Alex, Raven, Azazel and Sean waited outside the doors; Azazel leaning on the wall next to Raven who was eyeing him curiously.

Hours passed before Hank came out of his lab, nearly getting tackled by everyone waiting.

“If you hadn’t curved the bullet Erik, it would have hit Charles’ spine, paralyzing him from the waist down”

Raven gasped quietly, Azazel placing his hand onto her shoulder.

“The bullet pierced his lower intestines instead, but there was a lot of damage and he’ll only be allowed to eat certain things for a few months. He had a lot of blood loss, but I was able to stop the wound from getting worse. He’s asleep right now, but you can go see him”

Hank and Erik eyed each other, not sure how to feel about one another. Since Erik did save Charles from being paralyzed for the rest of his life, and Hank had helped with the wound, both silently agreed to have mutual feelings towards one another; in this moment.

The others peeked into the room, seeing Charles’ sleeping, thanking Hank before heading back to the main rooms of the mansion, knowing Erik wanted to be left alone with Charles for a while.

“Erik” Raven, rested her hand onto Erik’s shoulder. Erik looked beyond tired at her, Raven’s heart sinking.

“If I had known, you both felt that way towards each other, I would have never tried to sleep with you” Raven’s cheeks turned a dark blue, blushing, Erik sighing out.

“I meant what I said. You are beautiful in your natural form, but what I feel for Charles is…”

“I know. It was pretty obvious on the beach, but what about the Brotherhood?”

“I think I can convince Charles to let me recruit a few mutants my way. We’ll be saving them from those who are cruel to our kind”

Raven nodded, Erik knowing that she wanted to help any way she could.

Erik walked into the room, sitting in the chair next to Charles’ bed.

“I’m not leaving you alone again Charles, I promise” Erik whispered, kissing Charles’ parted lips softly, watching the man he loved, sleep.


	2. Uncertainties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm updating kind of fast, but with life the way it is I'll probably slow down later. Enjoy!

Erik and Charles had disagreed on a lot of plans, but they were making some progress a few nights ago about a public ‘announcement’ of sorts. Erik was pretty excited about the idea, even though he would like to involve force; much to Charles’ chagrin.

Sometimes their ideas would be discussed long into the night over a chessboard, while other times the discussions were short, intense, and had Charles actually bent over the chessboard with Eric pounding into him. Erik had to buy several chess boards for the man.

Raven and Hank got into creating the X-men, the others rather excited about it; especially since Hank had been working on a training room. Charles and one of their friends would stay at the mansion, the others going on a mission; of course they would switch out who stayed behind. That was usually decided with a card or drinking game. Charles couldn’t leave the mansion with them because of the injury to his back, but he would have liked to have gone on missions with them as well, to show others like them a better, and hopefully, happier path.

Charles had pleaded to them to not kill anyone, unless it was an absolute last resort. Raven, Erik, Azazel and Angel seemed to roll their eyes at his plea, but Alex and Hank tried to be the ones that watched out in Charles stead.

It had been almost ten weeks since the beach scare, and there were several mutants that had agreed to join Charles Xavier’s School for the Gifted. Charles had even started classes. There was a total of twenty mutants at the mansion, including the X-Men. Raven was in charge of ‘gym’ along with Azazel and Alex; sometimes doing mutant training. Hank was in charge of chemistry and math. Charles did biology and literature. Erik was in charge of foreign language including German, French, Spanish and English. Angel surprisingly left of her own accord, saying she needed to find herself, but if she found any mutants that she would direct them to Charles’ school; Sean had left with her.

Everyone was sad to see them go, but no one wanted to hold anyone back from leaving.

What no one knew, however, was that Charles hadn’t been his usual healthy self. He had been throwing up a few times a day, getting cramps, irritated at the smallest things, and liked to chew on metal (like the metal part of a wooden pencil without the eraser that had been aggressively thrown across the room).

Charles had no idea what was going on with him, and there was no way he was going to worry Erik for no reason. Their relationship had been getting better and both becoming closer. They were more endearing, calming down to hear the others’ ideas, and enjoyed one another’s presence more than anything. Especially the days when Erik and Charles could have their minds converge while cuddling in front of the fireplace on the couch, relaxing in the other’s natural warmth.

Charles sighed for the dozenth time, head resting on the toilet seat. He was too nauseous to move, everything that Erik had made for him at breakfast, down the toilet. Of course Charles had given the man a very nice parting _gift_ (assume what you will from that innuendo) for breakfast, before Erik left on another mission to find a mutant Charles had found with Cerebro; new and improved.

Hank was the one who lost the drinking game last night, so he was the one staying at the mansion with Charles currently.

Charles had a headache coming on, his back aching from where he was shot still. In two days, Hank would allow Charles to go on missions with the others. For right now though, Charles could barely move his body from the floor.

Charles groaned, dry heaving into the toilet, sweat rolling down his back and his stomach cramping from throwing up so constantly. His hand flopped down onto the lever to flush the toilet, Charles nearly sobbing from how exhausted he was.

“Professor?” Hank called out, politely knocking on the door to Charles’ and (very recently) Erik’s bedroom.

“I’ll be out in a moment Hank” Charles weakly yelled through the door, struggling to stand. He was hanging on to the edge of the sink, trying to pull himself up.

“Charles, if you’ll forgive the intrusion but the X-Men, or more specifically Er-“ Hank peeked his head in, ready to turn it away from Charles if he was indecent. Let’s be honest though, almost all of their friends (thankfully not any of the new students) have heard Charles and Erik going at it or have walked in on the two. To say that nothing either Erik or Charles did, whether it be in their birthday suits or not, would hardly surprise any of their friends anymore. Especially Raven who will finish what she came to ask one of them, before leaving. That had only happened one time and it was after the two had finished a round, cuddled together under the sheets.

Erik would have stabbed her with metal shards from the chessboard that was destroyed in their endeavors, if Raven wasn’t Charles’ dear sister.

“Charles!” Hank gasped, checking Charles’ pulse and worried by how much the brunette was shaking, “excuse me professor” Hank promptly lifted Charles up who groaned at the sudden movement, Hank placing him onto the bed.

“You should have told me if you were ill, I could have helped!” Hank spoke with frustration.

“I’m sorry Hank. Didn’t want to bother you with all your work” Charles mumbled, eyes closed tightly, afraid the room will be spinning if he opened them.

“How long has this been going on or had you not bothered to remember?” Hank huffed, Charles smirking at the sass.

“A while I suppose”

“Charles…” Hank’s voice dripped with worry, Charles opening his eyes slowly, happy the room wasn’t spinning.

“Five weeks” Hank’s eyes widened, frowning.

“Stay right here or so help me. I’m getting my equipment”

Charles groaned at that, Hank already running out of the room. Charles didn’t know if he had drifted off or not but Hank was back in the room pretty fast.

“Five weeks. Nobody even noticing. You didn’t do a mind trick or something to make it so Erik wouldn’t notice, did you?” Hank was mostly mumbling to himself, Charles whispering a ‘no’ at the last sentence since shaking his head would make him nauseous.

Hank had his stethoscope to Charles’ heart, then his lungs, not hearing any abnormalities.

Hank observed around the wound in Charles’ back, only a faded scar there now. He pushed his hands here and there on Charles torso, Charles gasping when Hank pressed on his lower belly.

“Stay!” Hank growled, running out of the room again.

“Not a dog and not like I have anywhere to go” Charles mumbled, grabbing the cool washcloth Hank had brought and placed it on his forehead again, covering his eyes.

Charles lifted the washcloth, Hank wheeling in an ultrasound machine. Charles had seen enough of his intestines when Hank was seeing how much the bullet had damaged. He probably knew his insides as well as Hank by now.

Hank placed the gel onto Charles’ torso, starting at the place Charles’ had felt discomfort.

“Tell me all of your symptoms professor”

“Nauseous, so nauseous. Head hurts, get hot and sweaty for no reason, snapping out at pointless things, and wanting to-“ Charles cleared his throat, not wanting to say what else he had been doing.

“Charles”

“Not my mum” Charles smirked, practically hearing Hank roll his eyes and shake his head at that.

“… that can’t be right” Hank mumbled, Charles sighing before taking the washcloth off his forehead. Charles’ brows furrowed at the ultrasound screen, not sure what he was seeing either.

“What is that? What’s that block blob in that weird shape? What the Hell is the weird shape?” Charles was firing off questions to a still in shock Hank, who shook his head.

“Can’t be right” Hank hurried to grab his blood kit, taking a vacutainer of Charles’ blood.

“Be right back, need to test this” Hank had run off, forgetting to wipe off the gel on Charles in his haste. Charles busied himself with that, his heart racing in fear, not knowing what was wrong with him. Two hours later, Charles trying to get a nap in but had run off to the toilet twice to throw up, Hank walked back into the room; face pale.

“What took you so long?”

“I did the test STAT, but… Charles I don’t know…” Hank was looking at Charles with fear and awe in his eyes, Charles’ heart sinking into his stomach. Charles slowly reached his hand out for the paper with the results. Hank looked down at them, nervously giving them to him.

Charles didn’t think he read through something so fast in his life before, or re-read it as many times. Except for the Herman Melville book Moby Dick; that was one of his favorites.

“I’m…pregnant? How in the bloody Hell…” Charles whispered, looking up at Hank who had wrapped his arms around himself in nervousness.

“My guess?” Hank whispered, Charles welcome to any and all ideas. His mind was blank though, with what he just read and saw, hoping it wasn’t actually real.

“Secondary mutation? Probably. There isn’t a lot of studies done on them, but that would be my guess”

Charles had moved to sitting on the bed, staring blankly at the floor. Hank had ended up sitting next to him, his hand running through his own hair, unsure of what to do for his friend.

“What should I do?” Charles whispered, looking at Hank as if he had all the answers.

“That’s up to you professor. I don’t think it would be that hard to get rid of” Hank looked at Charles’ belly. Charles frowned slightly, wrapping his arms around his middle. It was quiet, for the longest time.

“What was that other symptom you didn’t want to mention earlier? You’re not growing scales or something are you?” Hank gave a wry smile, Charles giving him a choked laugh in return before placing his head into his hands.

“I’ve gotten the oddest craving to chew on metal. Especially those metal pieces at the ends of wooden pencils”

Hank gave a huff of a laugh, shaking his head.

“My other guess would be that the father, if that is the correct term in this situation, controls metal?”

“You’re very good with your guessing Hank. Anyone ever tell you that?”

“You do. Constantly”

The two gave soft smiles, Charles eyes looking off as though he were finally thinking and mind no longer blank.

“What did you come into the room for again?” Charles asked suddenly, thinking back to how long he had been dreading to find out what was wrong with him; the answer not something he even remotely considered.

“Crap! Erik said that they couldn’t find the mutant you had talked about and wanted to see if you could locate her while they were still there”

“Hmm? Yeah. Yes. Of course” Charles cleared his throat, standing, nearly stumbling. Hank stood fast, helping Charles stand for a moment.

“I don’t think Cerebro would be a good idea at the moment Charles” Hank looking worriedly at his friend.

“I need to help them. I want to. I… need time to think about _this_ anyway” Charles whispered, looking back at the ultrasound machine. Hank didn’t like the idea in the slightest, but helped Charles to Cerebro.

Charles looked exhausted when he placed the helmet onto his head, his mind wandering. Especially trying to keep his mind closed about the new information from Erik.

“Raven” Charles mumbled, sensing Raven first.

“Charles” Raven spoke aloud, getting the attention of the rest of the team.

 _What took you so long Charles?_ Erik wondered in his mind, Charles mind calming at just Erik’s voice.

 _Hank had to find me, sorry love_ Charles smiled hearing Raven and Alex make gagging sounds. Azazel happily wrapped his tail around Raven’s waist who smiled up at him.

 _Well we searched in a five mile radius around the location you gave us, but we can’t find the kid anywhere_ Azazel grumbled.

_Well if it helps, she can appear as objects that are her height. Sort of like a chameleon._

_Well that helps_ Alex grumbled, Charles hearing the eye roll.

_I believe she is in that house across the way._

Charles groaned, stomach turning.

 _Charles, are you okay?_ Raven asked before Erik could.

 _Yeah, don’t worry. See you all soon_ Charles went to lift the helmet off of him, Erik’s voice stopping him.

 _Shatz, are you really alright?_ Charles could hear the worry rolling off of Erik, Charles' heart fluttering.

 _Yes, please be safe. Love you_ Charles whispered, removing the helmet before he could hear Erik reply back.

“Are you okay professor?” Hank asked worriedly, helping Charles stand.

“No and I don’t want to hear that question anymore for the day, thank you” Hank frowned, lifting Charles up and running him to the nearest bathroom to dry heave. Hank brought Charles back to his bed, bringing crackers and ginger ale for his stomach, explaining how it was better to throw up something than to dry heave.

Charles had fallen asleep, waking up to hear a lot of talking, psychically. He stretched slowly, feeling a lot better after having a chance to finally sleep.

He walked down to the kitchen, seeing that it was five thirty, needing to make the children dinner; he pulled out a large pot, filling it with water. It’d have to be macaroni and cheese tonight because he didn’t want to make much else. Charles’ froze for a second, feeling an arm wrap around his waist, before smiling, tilting his head back.

“Hello Charles” Erik smirked, kissing Charles on the corner of his lips considering the odd angle Charles head was at. Erik harrumphed, turning Charles promptly, before kissing him slowly. Charles smacked his chest, a light blush on his cheeks.

“I need to make dinner for the kids”

“I’ll make dinner for us then”

“Erik, you don’t have to. Especially if you’re tired”

“I want to Charles. Maybe I’ll even get dessert” Erik winked, Charles rolling his eyes.

“Depends on how good the dinner is” Charles winked back, returning to his stirring.

“I’ll do my best then” Erik whispered into Charles’ ear, kissing him on the cheek before getting out the pots and pans he needed.

Charles had finished the macaroni and cheese, calling everyone telepathically into the kitchen. He gave each of them large servings, all of them putting whatever other extras they wanted into their macaroni.

“You must be Amy” Charles squatted down in front of her. She was shyly looking from behind Alex’s leg.

“My name is Charles. This is my school. I hope you like it here. If anyone is mean you can tell me and I’ll make them think they’re a ducky” Charles smiled, the little girl giggling, nodding.

“I’d pay to see that” Alex smirked, “Amy, let’s go back with the other kids. Erik and Charles have their own dinner they like to eat together”

Amy nodded, Alex making kissy faces at Charles who started to blush and glare at him as he left the kitchen.

“We could have fun on the kitchen table to get back at him if you want” Erik smiled like a shark, Charles smacking his arm, glaring.

“Not in front of children Erik!” Charles harshly whispered, making Erik laugh.

”They are not in here at the moment Schatz” Erik continued to laugh, working on their dinner. Charles did the dishes quickly, feeling tired more than usual, before happily sitting down. After a few more minutes, Charles happily ogling Erik as he worked, Erik made Charles close his eyes when he had finished.

Charles heard the plate being placed in front of him before Erik’s warm hand covered his eyes.

“I’m hurt that you’d think I’d peek”

“I’d never take the chance with you Charles” Erik smiled, kissing Charles softly who hummed into the kiss. Erik removed his hand from over Charles’ eyes, Charles and Erik gazing at each other softly before Charles looked down at his plate. It was lasagna with lots of mozzarella, some garlic bread, and a salad.

Charles was about to say something playful before his stomach growled loudly. Erik laughed loudly at that making Charles pout.

“I’m excited for dessert then” Erik nibbled on Charles earlobe who gasped, slapping his hand over his ear.

“I didn’t say a single thing!” Charles grumbled, Erik smirking devilishly across from him with his own plate.

“You didn’t have to Charles. I can practically read your mind” Charles bit his lip to stop himself from giggling at that, Erik’s eyes becoming half lidded while looking at Charles’ lips.

“Behave yourself Erik” Charles rolled his eyes, images popping into his mind from Erik, before Charles groaned happily at the first bite.

“That goes both ways _Charles_ ” Erik’s voice husky. Charles involuntarily shuttering at that.

“I’ll try my best” Charles smirked, both of them playfully glaring at each other across the table, eating a little more quickly than usual; light conversation.

They worked together to clean the dishes. Charles was drying off the last dish before feeling Erik’s arms wind around his waist. Erik slowly kissed up Charles’ neck, making the brunette sigh happily.

“Erik, nothing too bad happened on the mission, right?” Charles turned in Erik's arms, gently caressing Erik’s cheek.

“No Schatz” Erik kissing Charles hotly who gasped in surprise. Charles' eyes fluttered closed, Erik’s heart soaring with happiness at the affect he had on his lover. Charles' arms wound around Erik’s neck, Erik’s hands moved up and down Charles back before winding up underneath the man’s lavender shirt.

Charles sighed happily, Erik slanting his mouth slightly, his tongue swiping at Charles’ bottom lip. Charles gasped, pulling away, red from the tip of his ears to his neck.

“Charles?” Erik blinked in surprise before looking where Charles was, seeing the little girl Amy looking at them curiously.

“I sorry” Amy whispered, looking down at the floor, “I want see what love look like”

Erik had a tint of pink on his cheeks at that, clearing his throat.

“How about you watch some T.V. with the others and” Erik took a piece of chocolate out of his pocket handing it to the little girl who looked excited at the candy, “don’t tell anyone we left the kitchen, okay?”

Amy nodded quickly, shoving the candy into her mouth before running back to the others. Erik smirked at Charles' still reddened face who was glaring at the wall next to him. Erik grabbed Charles’ hand, tugging him towards their bedroom. Charles didn’t even have to use telepathy to guess why.

Before Charles could say something smart, he was lifted and pressed into the wall next to the door to their room; his legs automatically wrapping around Erik’s waist. Charles' mouth was attacked hotly, Erik’s tongue shoving its way into Charles mouth who moaned, hands in Erik’s hair.

“E-Erik” Charles gasped, feeling his pants being scrunched down to the middle of his thighs.

“Quiet Charles” Erik smirked kissing Charles hotly, stealing the breath out of him. Charles moaned, arching hard, feeling Erik’s fingers press inside of him. He was pretty sure that the whooshing sound earlier was the lube flying into Erik’s hand since it had a metal cap.

Charles wreathed in Erik’s hold, trying to breathe from the intense kiss and the pleasure that was shooting down his back. Charles had tears prick his eyes, not getting any kind of leverage since his legs were wrapped around Erik’s waist, hitting Erik’s chest with his fists, not really having an effect.

Erik ripped his mouth off of Charles, breathing hard, Charles sounding like he had been running for miles. Charles didn’t even know when he was placed onto the bed, his brain finally snapping to the fact that the tip of Erik’s cock was pressing inside of him.

Charles’ breath hitched, arching his chest into Erik’s. Erik snapped his hips forward, Charles sobbing, wrapping his arms around Erik’s back, face pressing into Erik’s shoulder. Erik’s pace wasn’t slow for too long before he started pounding inside of Charles.

Charles was gasping and sobbing with pleasure. Erik’s lips were pressed against Charles’ ear, German curse words falling off of his lips and turning Charles on to know end.

“E-Erik!” Charles yelled, eyes screwing shut. Erik was holding Charles’ shoulder down with his one hand, his other hand gripping Charles’ ass cheek hard as he rammed his slick cock hard and fast inside of his lover.

Erik snapped his hips at an angle, biting the junction between Charles’ shoulder and neck. Erik felt his seed shoot deep into Charles entrance, ramming his cock as hard and deep as it could go. The pleasure of being inside Charles was beyond anything.

Charles silently screamed, his seed shooting out of him in ribbons; landing on his stomach and Erik’s. Charles was shuttering, gasps and whimpers leaving him from Erik moving his hips in a circular motion. That made Charles spurt a little more from Erik pressing against his sensitive prostate.

Erik slowly pulled away from Charles, loving the blissed out face the man was making with his cheeks stained a dark red. Erik smirked, Charles’ blush spreading to his ears from watching Erik entranced by the site of his cock still seated inside of him.

Erik slowly pulled out of Charles, inch by inch, Charles whimpering at the feel. Erik pressed his fingers to Charles’ used entrance, pressing against his lover's winking entrance once he fully pulled out; growling as his seed slipped out of Charles sopping wet hole.

 _Erik_ Charles voice whispered sweetly in Erik’s mind, Erik’s eyes snapping up to his. Their minds slowly swirled together, their hearts beating happily every time. They could feel what the other was feeling, the happiness and love nearly sweeping them in a warm blanket.

“My pants are still on my body you know” Charles grumbled, Erik huffing out a laugh. Charles’ pants and underwear were bunched up around his knees, same with Erik, who didn’t care in the slightest. The two quickly shucked out of their pants and shirts, Erik spooning behind Charles.

“You really tired Schatz?” Charles scoffed, rolling his eyes, humming at the feel of Erik kissing the back of his neck.

“Yeah” Charles sighed happily, Erik smiling. Erik’s hand rubbed soothing circles on Charles’ hip, his hand ending up resting against Charles’ lower belly. Charles eyes suddenly widened at the realization, knowing the color had probably disappeared from his face.

“You became nervous for some reason just know Charles” Erik whispered into Charles neck with worry. Charles quickly started to pull his mind out of Erik’s who sat up suddenly.

“Charles. You’ve never removed your mind from mine after we’ve… not even when we are just going on walks together either, unless we both have other stuff to do and can’t get distracted. What’s wrong?”

Erik leaned over to look into Charles’ face who was looking everywhere but at his lover above him.

“Charles” Erik’s brows scrunched in confusion.

“It’s nothing Erik” Charles whispered, tugging the blankets closer to him.

“Then why are you shutting me out?” Erik’s tone getting angry.

“I’m not! I’m just… tired” Charles, held back hormonal tears, pushing his face into his pillow.

“Charles” Erik whispered, sighing, turning away from Charles on the bed. He flicked his wrist to turn off the lights. Charles had silent tears streaming down his face, his heart squeezing in his chest.

 _I don’t know what I should do_ Charles was beyond confused about how to even feel. He felt more freakish then normal if he was being honest with himself.

Charles knew it had to have been a few hours until he heard Erik’s breath even out. Charles closed his eyes, thinking.

_It doesn’t matter if I have the money to take care of a child… It’d still be a baby. My baby. Erik’s baby… I don’t think I could ever abort my own baby. What would they be like if they were grown up? Would they have mutations and what kind would they be? I’d never get to know and what if I somehow get pregnant again?_

Charles’ mind was going in circles for most of the night before his head and heart both decided that he would like to keep the baby. His baby. _Their_ baby.

_How would Erik even feel? I mean he has anger as one of his main emotions or to become angrier. Surprise will be a definite I’m sure. Maybe a pinch of fear. Would there be happiness or hatred though? I think that’s what I’m the most scared of. Him leaving to form a brotherhood, similar to the X-Men. Me, never seeing him again or on rare occasions. I don’t know if my heart could take it if that happened._

Charles opened his eyes, somehow working in a few hours of sleep during that time. When he woke up though, his eyes were crusty from crying so much last night. He turned and saw that the other side of the bed was empty, his heart sinking. Charles showered, did his bathroom routine, and headed down to the kitchen. He ate a bowl of cereal, his classes not starting until the afternoon. Amy had smiled at him, giving him a cute wave before running off; probably to find Alex or hopefully a new friend.

 _I wonder if our baby will be as sweet as her?_ Charles thought suddenly, looking down at his belly with a soft smile before shaking his head.

* * *

 

A week had almost passed and Erik was avoiding Charles. Everyone could tell the tension between the two, Raven not getting an answer out of either. Charles knew it was more than him not telling Erik what was wrong, it was Charles being the one to shut his mind from Erik’s instead of the other way around. It hurt Erik, a lot, to be pushed away like that by one of the most intimate things they had in their relationship.

”Professor?” Hank came into the training room, carrying several chemistry books, seeing Charles look at the training robot that was nearly crumpled into a tin can on the floor. Hank placed the book onto the table he had brought into the room to fix the robots that were damaged.

“Hank, morning” Hank nodded standing next to him. It was awkwardly quiet for several minutes, Hank getting fidgety.

“I’m sorry if this seems out of place, but are you and Erik okay? Did you tell him about the… you know?” Hank’s eyes darting down to Charles’ belly. Hank had been checking up on Charles, telling him more about the fetus from what they could see on the ultrasound. Everyone had thought Hank was trying to get information out of Charles (since he was bombarded by Raven, Alex and even Azazel in the hallways after one of his visits). Sometime Erik would corner him to see if there was anything Hank had found out at all. Hank found out the fetus was over seven weeks old. Charles guessed it was from one of those ‘screw till dawn until I can’t feel my legs’ days that he and Erik had once Charles’ back was more healed.

“No… I couldn’t. I sort of freaked out when his hand was on my abdomen a week ago. Why?”

“He was sort of beating the crap out of the dummies in the training room, as you can obviously see. Raven couldn’t even get a word out of him and that’s saying something”

“I… see” Charles sighed at that, knowing Erik got angry easily. Not as easily as the first time they met, but he was still on a short fuse.

“Charles, you need to tell Erik. What if something happens that I didn’t account for? It’s not like this is a common thing you know”

“Thank you Hank, for clarifying that!” Charles snapped, crossing his arms. Charles kept his telepathy to a minimum, knowing that his random anger and irritation towards small things could be dangerous to somebody. Although Hank said his hormones were starting to level out so he shouldn’t have as many random crying or pissed off moments.

Since Charles was keeping his telepathy to a minimum, he didn’t notice how all of the X-Men were eavesdropping on their conversation, including Erik. Erik was looking worse for wear. He had bags starting to form under his eyes, he was grouchy all the time (snapping at people who even looked his way funny), and was more aggressive than necessary for training. Erik had left for a few days and it made his stomach drop in guilt when he returned, seeing Charles almost in tears (almost like he relaxed a little when he saw Erik); Erik's mind whirled that Charles thought he had left and Erik felt sorrow ache in his chest at the thought.

“Charles I’m serious!” Hank snapped back, “Your chances increase of having something go wrong than a normal –“

“I’ve seen the data Hank! I know!”

“Well maybe if you told him this stress wouldn’t be affecting you so hard!”

Hank was definitely getting brownie points with Erik for trying to get Charles to talk to him.

“It’s not affecting me I’m fine!” Charles snapped back but they both (and everyone) knew that, that was a lie.

“What about you collapsing from using Cerebro a few days ago?” Hank yelled, finding Charles sprawled on the ground that day, scaring the crap out of him. The others tried to hold in their gasps of worry, Raven and Azazel holding Erik back from hugging or throttling Charles at the moment.

“I was tired!”

“You risked both of your lives!”

 _Both?_ Everyone thought at the same time, wondering who else they were talking about.

“I’d know if it was hurt Hank! I’m not stupid!”

“Well you’re acting stupid about this! How is it fair to Erik if you never tell him?”

“I want to tell him! I just… can’t!”

“Why!?”

“Because I’m scared he’ll just walk away like he was planning on doing that day on the beach!” Charles yelled, the room silent except for Charles’ panting. Charles had tears leaving him, shutting his eyes tightly.

Hank looked surprised at that, and a little sad at the idea. Erik’s heart twisted in his chest, not knowing how to feel about Charles thinking he’d just walk away again.

Erik was about to whisper Charles, Alex placing his hand over Erik’s mouth.

“Charles… you can’t possibly know that? I mean… no one knows how Erik will feel except for Erik. I know you don’t want to, but can’t you just take the chance? He deserves to know. Our friends deserve to know” Hank spoke softly, wanting Charles to understand. He took a step towards Charles, Charles taking a step back, shaking his head.

“You don’t understand! You’re not in this position!” Charles threw something that was on the table with the few robot parts on it, flinging it at the wall. No one noticed it hitting a button.

“I may not be in your position, but I would want to know from the person I love Charles!”

“That would be for a normal-“

“What the Hell is normal in this entire damn building exactly Charles!?” Hank yelled, his skin getting a blue tint to it. Charles turned his back to Hank, throwing his hands in the air in anger.

“I can’t just walk up to Erik, look him straight in the face and say, ‘I’m pregnant’ now can I!?” Charles yelled, it feeling so good to get that word out of his mouth. Charles had tears leaving him, out of anger or frustration he didn’t know.

Hank had blue fur growing out of him slowly, before his ears twitched looking at the doors to the training room, eyes growing large. Their friends looked beyond shocked. Mouths dropped down and eyes as big as saucers. Erik’s drowsy eyes from earlier were suddenly sharp and stunned. He was just staring at Charles like he couldn’t believe what just came out of his mouth; maybe his sleep deprivation was finally getting to him.

Then why was everyone else looking just as shocked as him?

Charles’ wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, wondering what has Hank distracted from their screaming match. Charles turned before his eyes became huge and round, seeing his friends, his sister, and _Erik_ just _staring_ at him.

Charles eyes connected with Erik’s, Erik searching his for something. Charles didn’t know what he was looking for, but backed up slowly in the room. Everyone’s eyes remained on Charles, Charles’ back hitting the wall behind him. Silence. Ear shattering silence.

There was suddenly a loud beep and like pressurized air was being released from somewhere. Out of nowhere Charles saw a robot’s body move beside his, the robot’s arm swinging down to attack him.

Charles moved as though he were in water, curling one arm over his head, the other over his belly.

“No!” Erik screamed, his hand nearly blurring at the speed he moved at, flinging the robot across the floor.  Charles hit his head hard on the floor, his vision blurring.

Charles saw his friends attacking the other robots that were charging at them. Charles was still dazed, feeling chiseled arms lift him and hold him against a strong chest.

“Charles!” Erik yelled, looking in his eyes with fear.  Charles eyes were drooping, his head burning.

“Erik we got this! Take care of Charles!” Raven yelled. Hank and Erik left quickly to the medical wing, Erik placing Charles on the bed.

“Don’t fall asleep Charles, you have a concussion” Hank spoke loudly. Erik cradled Charles’ cheeks, getting Charles to look at him while Hank tried to slow down the bleeding at the back of Charles’ head.

“I wouldn’t leave you Charles. I promised. Remember?” Erik whispered, his steely gray eyes rimmed with tears. Charles choked on a sob, tears running down his cheeks.

“I love you. I fell in love with you Charles” Erik wiped Charles’ cheeks with his thumbs, his blue eyes piercing into Erik’s very soul with how much fear was in them.

“You made your way into my heart.  No matter how much I pushed you away you somehow destroyed all of my walls”

Charles tried to shake his head ‘no’ but Erik stopped the movement, Hank thankful for that.

“Charles it’s weird for a man to be pregnant”

Charles squeezed his eyes shut, Erik’s heart twisting at how much pain Charles was in from hearing that and how much Charles was waiting for Erik to leave, right then and there.

“But I love you Charles and you’ve somehow created a little _us_ inside of you. I think that’s amazing” Erik smiled softly, Charles looking up at him slowly, trying to see if any part of Erik’s feelings were false.

Erik pressed his forehead to Charles, Charles opening his mind once more to Erik, letting him see everything. How bad the morning sickness was, Hank and him finding out, the reason why Charles shut Erik out of his head. Everything.

“Oh Shatz” Erik whispered, kissing Charles on the lips softly.

Charles’ tears slowly subsided, his head throbbing, before cradling Erik’s cheek in his hand. Charles eyes really couldn’t stay open any longer, looking into Erik’s eyes again, seeing warmth, happiness and love. The very things Charles didn’t think he’d ever see again the second he told Erik he was pregnant.

Charles eyes closed, falling asleep.


	3. Misunderstandings

Charles eyes slowly fluttered open, hearing quiet talking. He immediately noticed that he was no longer in the medical wing but in his bedroom. Charles breathed in deeply moving his head, which throbbed, before pushing himself up to sit against the backboard of the bed.

Before Charles could do anything he heard his bedroom door open before Raven nearly tackled him on the bed, hugging him.

“You sure know how to make people worry about you” Raven grumbled, pulling back with happiness in her eyes.

“I try” Charles gave a half lifted smile.

“So… I’m the fun auntie right?” Raven smirked, Charles having a tint of pink on his cheeks at that.

“Of course, who else would you be?”

Raven hugged Charles again, getting off the bed. Charles wanted to talk with her more before seeing Hank, Alex, Azazel, and Erik walking into the bedroom.

“Glad you weren’t hurt too badly professor” Alex giving a small smile, Charles whispering a telepathic thank you.

“Get better, ja?” Azazel spoke, Charles nodding.

“We got gym to teach guys, come on” Alex ushered the two out of the room knowing Erik and Charles needed some alone time. Charles smiled a little, seeing Azazel walking closely to Raven, who looked very happy (and maybe there was a tint of blue for a blush on her cheeks; he wasn’t sure).

“Erik has asked me to do an ultrasound on you, but I thought you would like to be awake for it” Hank spoke in partial annoyance since Erik was commanding him around.

“Okay” Charles nodded, Hank leaving the room to get the machine from the medical wing.

Charles looked down at his comforter, smoothing out the part over his lap. He felt the bed dip for a moment, seeing Erik’s large hand hold his own.

“Please talk to me Charles” Erik whispered, Charles’ shoulders slumping in sadness.

“I-I wanted to tell you Erik” Charles whispered, looking up at Erik with tear rimmed eyes. Erik moved to where he was sitting next to Charles on the bed instead of off to the side.

“I made a promise to you Charles. I hate breaking promises because it means my word isn’t good. Especially if I made that promise to you,” Erik gently caressed Charles’ cheek, the brunette closing his eyes at the gentle touch.

“And what about our plan to make that ‘public announcement’ in Washington about mutants? I still want to do that with you Erik. To help mutants somehow… even if I’m nervous about the plan”

“Charles…” Erik’s brows scrunching together in frustration for a moment.

“I know you’d rather have the Brotherhood you talked about… and I know that I’m not doing everything you had hoped for, for mutants. That’s why I was scared you’d just leave someday, with or without me being…” Charles, rested his hand onto his belly for inference.

“Charles, I agreed that we would put our ideas together. That’s what it means to work together. I made that choice on the beach Charles. Our ideals for mutants are complete opposites, but how much we feel for each other, need and want each other… I made that choice with or without the influence of you carrying our child. I don’t regret that choice Charles. Not when I see what I could have been missing, had I left you that day. I’d regret not having you in my life Charles. So like I said, I promised I’d stay”

Charles had silent tears rolling down his cheeks, listening to everything Erik had to say. Erik frowned, hugging Charles suddenly who choked on a sob.

“You don’t regret this? Suddenly having a baby? Having me?” Charles whispered into Erik’s chest who was combing his hand through Charles’ hair.

“No liebling, I love you. I will never regret loving you” Erik kissed Charles suddenly, softly. Charles was shaking in the kiss, the two pulling away slowly. Erik wiped away some of the tears that were still escaping Charles’ eyes.

“I’m not sure I’ll be a good father though” Erik scrunched his brows together again, his hand shaking, looking up at Charles for permission to touch his belly. Charles gave a watery smile, kissing where Erik’s brows were scrunching together. Charles grabbed Erik’s shaking hand, pressing it against his belly, his own hand covering Erik’s large, warm one.

“I think you’ll be the most amazing father in the world Erik. You were so cute with Amy last night anyway” Charles smiled softly, Erik’s cheeks having a slight tint to them.

“I don’t know what I’d do if it was a girl. My mother would have been really happy to have a granddaughter” Erik whispered in a shaking breath, a tear leaving him for his mother.

Charles rested his head onto Erik’s shoulder, having seen some parts of Erik’s memories in Aushwitz. He always tried to pull Erik’s good memories about his parents to his mind instead.

“Really?” Charles smiled into Erik’s chest, Erik resting his head on top of Charles’.

“There was this girl I knew in middle school who my mother thought I would be with forever and she told me promptly that once we were old enough that she would like granddaughters to dress up and have tea parties with” Erik rolled his eyes, though his mouth was wide in a grin.

“I’d like tea parties” Charles laughed softly, imagining a little girl in a poofy dress, serving him his Earl Grey tea along with her stuffed animals. Charles’ smiled widened hearing Erik scoff, Erik probably getting the image from Charles’.

Charles was slowly letting Erik back into his mind and Charles into Erik’s. Erik rubbed his thumb against Charles’ belly, Charles finally feeling less stressed.

“I’m sure Hank told you everything I’m guessing” Charles whispered, Erik seeming to be entranced with rubbing his belly.

“Hm? Oh. No, he wouldn’t tell me anything saying that you would probably want to tell me instead” Erik grumbled, Charles kissing Erik along his jaw shyly.

“Charles” Erik mumbled, sighing happily.

“A little over seven weeks” Charles whispered, Erik’s eyes snapping open at the information; probably thinking back to the event that actually caused Charles’ predicament. Erik had a tint on his cheeks, clearing his throat.

“A little hard to guess hm?” Charles chuckled, Erik smiling.

“Not my fault you get irresistible liebling” Erik kissed Charles hotly, Charles sighing into the kiss. The two separated slowly, a suckling sound parting between them.

“What else?” Erik whispered, kissing Charles behind his ear, along his jaw, and down his neck; soft, butterfly kisses.

“Morning sickness, crabby, bloated, hot flashes. I’m sure I’ll get very hungry for you Erik in my later months when my libido goes haywire for you” Charles purred, Erik growling happily at that.

“I get tired a lot too. Hank said once the morning sickness goes away I should be able to sleep better. He also said I shouldn’t do anything that strains my body, not including sex until he says so, just because he doesn’t know what to expect. Besides bedrest, he wants the same limitations all pregnant women are suggested to follow” Charles rolled his eyes at that; he hated being on bedrest when he was sick as a child.

“You _will_ listen won’t you?” Erik gave a stony glare, Charles pouting at him.

“I won’t do anything that makes me uncomfortable, I promise”

“That will have to do for now” Erik smirked, Charles glaring at him. Erik kissed Charles softly, holding Charles against him. Charles was about to flop onto his back with Erik over him before there was a knock on the door.

“Sorry professor, Erik, I brought the ultrasound” Hank peeked his head into the room. Not seeing either one naked or crying he pushed the machine into the room.

Erik pulled Charles so his lover’s back was against his chest, resting between his legs.

Charles took off his shirt, knowing it was going to be taken off his body one way or another once Hank left the room.

Hank placed the gel onto Charles’ belly, turning on the ultrasound. He placed he wand onto Charles’ belly, swirling it around until it appeared around something pear shaped.

“This black blob here is the fetus. From the size of it it’s over seven weeks old. All the books say that I won’t be able to tell the sex until the 16th week of the pregnancy or later. I’ll know for sure once the baby is born, if you’d like to keep it I mean.”

Hank looked back at the screen, knowing he was going to stay out of whatever decision the two made. Charles felt Erik’s hands tighten on his arms, before relaxing. Erik shut his mind out from Charles’ confusing and worrying Charles for a moment.

“Whatever you want to do Schatz. I’ll agree to whatever decision you want”

Charles’ eyes widened in surprise at that before smiling. That’s why Erik had shut his mind from Charles. He wanted Charles to make the decision for himself without trying to persuade him one way or another. Charles had already made his decision though.

“I’d like to keep the baby” Charles whispered after a few long, awkward minutes. Erik released a breath against Charles’ neck, his thumbs caressing Charles’ arms.

Hank had pressed a couple of buttons, printing out a photo of the fetus. He handed them to Charles seeing as how Erik wanted to wrestle the wash cloth out of Hank’s hand who was going to wipe the gel off Charles’ belly.

Hank rolled his eyes, leaving the room with the ultrasound machine.

“Thank you McCoy” Erik spoke suddenly, surprising the two. Hank gave a confused/shocked nod at _Erik Lehnsherr_ thanking him.

“Well aren’t you being good today” Charles giggled, Erik glaring at him. Of course Charles thought it very closely resembled a pout. Erik had finished cleaning off Charles’ belly, his hand rubbing soothing circles against the soft skin there.

The two laid down under the covers, both exhausted from the lack of sleep their fight had caused them.

“Ich liebe dich, Charles. I love you both”

“I love you too Erik, so much”

Days turned into weeks and everything was slowly changing around the mansion. Erik was taking less and less missions the further along Charles was. Raven and the others would go, Erik usually staying behind with Charles.

Raven was planning on throwing Charles a baby shower, much to Charles’ demise. Somehow during Raven’s discussion of the decorations she was going to buy, Charles found out that her and Azazel were dating.

“Now you can’t make fun of me and Erik being ‘lovey dovey’ as you say since you are pretty much like that with Azazel yourself!” Charles smirked, Raven frowning, crossing her arms.

“We are not!” The two bickered playfully back and forth, Charles heart beyond happy that he could enjoy these moments with his sister. Charles was also happy that there were more students attending his school. Most of them were either weirded out by the idea of Charles being pregnant or indifferent. Either way, everyone respected Charles and Erik and the X-Men. They were some of the smartest, most powerful mutants they had ever seen that were so passionate towards their beliefs.

Charles and Raven soon left his study, heading for the hanger. Raven, Azazel, Alex and Eric were leaving on another mission, Hank deciding to stay behind.

Charles kissed Raven on the cheek who sauntered over to Azazel who happily held her in his arms; Alex rolling his eyes at the two.

Charles rubbed his belly which had grown in size to a small basketball. He was a little over twenty weeks pregnant and because everyone had been arguing on what sex the baby would be, Charles decided that Hank wasn’t allowed to tell him or anyone else.

“How are you Schatz?” Erik hugged Charles tightly from behind, his front molded to Charles back.

“I’m alright darling. You’re child seems to be content on sleeping on my bladder” Charles grumbled, smiling softly from seeing Erik preen at that.

“Gutes baby” Erik slipped his hand under Charles’ loose shirt, rubbing his hand in soothing circles on Charles baby bump. Charles whimpered, Erik rubbing his sore belly felt nice.

“You behave while I’m gone” Erik leaned down, kissing Charles belly before kissing Charles long and slow; Charles’ toes curling with delight.

“Come back soon, Vati” Charles giggled softly, Erik’s cheeks having a dusting of pink before his gaze softened happily on Charles.

“Hm, whatever you say soon-to-be mum” Erik smirking at Charles pout. Charles hated being called a mother and would prefer their baby to call him dad since Erik was vati.

Erik soon left with the others, Charles standing there a moment longer, sighing. Charles knew that Erik wanted to go to Washington badly to start a revolution of sorts for mutants. Charles was scared that mutants would be attacked more, but Erik didn’t see things that way.

Charles sipped on his tea knowing that the team would be gone for a few days. All he could do was think through every contingency that could happen during the speech the two were coming up with together and who exactly would join them.

**Three Days Later**

Charles hated sleeping in his bed alone, now that he had gotten the greedy taste of having Erik in bed with him. Charles had to go to the bathroom more than anyone should be forced to in their life. Charles had started to feel the presence of a consciousness form, that was coming from their baby, Charles heart melting and having tears stream down his face whenever it would flicker. Charles was going to surprise Erik with that news since he had kept it to himself for a week. He wasn’t sure what it was at first before his heart thumped happily.

“Vati will be home soon sweet pea. Auntie will too who is wanting a dreaded party” Charles groaned at that, tugging on his loose pants and baggy shirt. His distended belly was obvious underneath his shirt, Charles hand rarely off the bump. Hank had told him that the child should be kicking soon and Charles was waiting on pins and needles for it to happen.

Charles would reach his mind out for Erik sometimes, just to make sure he was alright still along with the others. Charles had been limiting his use of Cerebro knowing that if Hank was adamant on Charles using it because of the baby, Erik followed what Hank said to the letter. Which usually meant Charles was on lockdown pretty much in the mansion until the baby was born.

“Vati will be so protective of you when you’re born. He probably won’t let anyone near you” Charles smiled. He loved talking to his bump more than anything because he’d get little flickers of consciousness that tugged at his heart strings.

Charles had grabbed an apple for breakfast, heading down towards the hanger. He was mostly stretching his legs, saying hello to the numerous students at his school. From what he could tell in everyone’s minds, they were happy in his mansion. Learning what was normally taught in school and trying to harness their powers.

Charles was proud of each and every one of them, his dream for his school starting to come true.

“Oh, professor, what are you doing down here?” Hank was cleaning up his oil covered hands from working on the second stealth ship.

“Stretching my legs. Is it finished?”

“Almost. Just need to do a flight test with it and it should be good to go” Hank smiled before slowly frowning at the smile Charles was giving him.

“No” Hank said promptly, Charles pouting,

“You don’t even know what I was going to ask!”

“You want to take the flight test with me” Hank crossed his arms, Charles looking like the kid who had his hand in the cookie jar.

“Hank. I am a grown man and can make my own choices. I want to go out every now and then and what better way to be protected then in a stealth ship?”

“How about not in a ship that hasn’t even been tested yet. Erik would kill me if you came along”

“I’ll deal with Erik. Please Hank, I’m becoming certifiably insane if I don’t get out of this mansion. I teach, sleep, and eat. I don’t do anything else and I want to!”

Charles was looking at Hank with big round eyes, hope filling them. Hank groaned, sighing out.

“We’ll just see if it’s calibrated correctly. No loops or speed tests” Hanks said sternly, Charles nearly bouncing toward the ship.

“Erik is going to kill me” Hank muttered, following Charles onto the ship.

Hank and Charles were in the air, Charles finally feeling like he was breathing since he could get away from the mansion for once. Hank wasn’t too high in the air, speaking on the intercom if he was turning.

Charles stomach got a little nauseous at that, but he wasn’t going to complain. Charles looked out the window, everything becoming ant size. He smiled at the students that were practicing their powers in the back of the mansion.

Charles’ thumb caressed his bump, resting his head on the cool glass of the window.

Alex landed the other stealth ship, Raven and Azazel going off to see a movie in a section of the mansion that was like a miniature movie theater. The mutant they went to invite had refused to go saying they were happy where they were. Erik looked around, not seeing Charles coming to greet him.

“He’s probably with Hank” Alex walked by Erik who nodded, heading towards the lab. Then the medical wing, their bedroom, some of the classrooms, and the back of the mansion.

“Charles!” Erik called, voice echoing. Erik didn’t even get a mind link from Charles. Erik’s heart started to quicken, taking deep breaths.

 _He’s fine. He’s near. They’re both fine._ Erik let out a deep breath, Raven coming around the corner with popcorn, seeing Erik looking like he was starting to turn angry.

“I can’t find Charles” Erik gritted out of his teeth, Raven blinking owlishly before calling Charles’ name as well.

Soon, they got everyone looking for Charles or Hank, none of the students knowing where either man was.

Erik’s heart was hammering in fear that something was happening to Charles and their baby. Before Erik could do something drastic, everyone seeing the sanity start to leave his eyes, they all breathed in relief at Charles’ voice.

 _You all are back?_ Charles asked softly, Raven sighing softly with Azazel holding her around the shoulders.

Erik’s shoulders became less tense, but his eyes still had a scorching flame in them.

 _Where are you Charles_ Erik nearly growled with anger _Are you alright?_

_Oh for heaven’s sake Erik, I am not a child. I’m with Hank since he just finished the new stealth ship and before you say anything he is just flying it, nothing more._

Erik’s frown deepened in anger, everyone slowly moving away from the enraged man.

 _You are flying in a stealth plane at five months pregnant!_ Erik yelled, Charles wincing at that.

_Please don’t me mad Erik! I was getting suffocated in that house. I just wanted to go out for a bit…_

_Your pregnancy is more delicate than a normal woman’s! You shouldn’t even be on that plane!_

_You can’t control me Erik! I wanted to do this one thing and you’re getting angry at me!_

_Of course I’m angry! You’re putting yourself and our baby in danger!_

Charles had angry tears slipping down his cheeks, holding his distended belly. Just hearing that his baby was in danger made Charles hunch his shoulders over in fear and sadness.

_You don’t let me do anything Erik. I’m not as delicate as you think and I wouldn’t put our baby in danger! We’re coming back now anyway_

Erik could hear Charles in tears, his heart squeezing in his chest before remaining rooted to the spot he was at; metal continuously creaking around him.

 _Charles_ Erik sighed out, Charles still hearing the anger in his voice.

 _You could come with me_ Charles began softly, Erik slowly melting at that _I’d love having you with me when –_

The plane suddenly bounced, turbulence going crazy for a second, Charles gasping and holding his belly protectively; he was holding onto his seat with his other hand in a death grip.

_Charles?_

“Charles” Erik spoke loudly as well as thinking the brunette’s name just as loud

“Lehnsherr?” Azazel came out of the room seeming to get more snacks.

“Charles!” Erik’s voice raising, as if Azazel wasn’t even there.

Azazel knew it was more than just fighting seeing as Erik had a desperation in his eyes.

 _There was some turbulence but –_ Charles squeezed his eyes shut at another shutter of the plane.

 _I’m getting you off of that thing now Charles!_ Erik was heading out to the back of the mansion fast, Azazel on his tail.

“Charles!” Hank yelled to the back of the plane, the plane dropping again suddenly. Hank looked back seeing Charles clutching onto the side of his belly which was different from the way he had his hand protectively over his belly.

Hank was less than a mile away from the mansion, seeing the building come into view.

“Charles tell Azazel to come get you. Have Erik place you on the side that doesn’t hurt, okay?” Hank spoke worriedly, his eyes shining with fear for his friend.

Charles nodded quickly, nausea and a sharp pain in his side not helping with his telepathy.

 _Erik, Hank wants Azazel to get me_ Charles whispered, hearing Erik’s breath hitch mentally at that.

“Azazel” Erik’s eyes ablaze at the man who hadn’t seen that since the beach, “get Charles”

Azazel nodded, Raven running out of the mansion to Erik, seeing the puff of red smoke that was once next to him.

“I got you professor” Azazel holding part of Charles to him since he was curled into a ball almost. Charles felt a rush of some sort before feeling strong arms hold him and Erik’s warm scent hit him. Charles interrupted Erik before the man could start a fight with him.

“I need to lay down” Charles whispered, Erik picking him up bridal style promptly. Raven and Azazel saw the stealth plane make it wobbly down next to the side building where the other stealth plane was.

Charles let out a shuttering sigh, rolling to the side that wasn’t hurting.

“What were you thinking Charles!?” Erik yelled, pacing around the room.

“I just wanted to go somewhere” Charles gritted through his teeth, his side hurting.

“You could have gone in a less dangerous way Charles!”

Charles felt a tear leave him, holding his belly.

“I didn’t know where you were when I came home! Do you know how worried I was when I couldn’t find you!?” Erik was pacing back and forth in front of the bed, but that wasn’t what had caught Charles’ attention.

“Your home?” Charles whispered.

“You weren’t here and I-“ Erik stopped his angry rambling, looking at Charles on the bed who was smiling softly. Erik sighed, sitting on the side of the bed in front of Charles.

“If you wanted to go somewhere you should have told me. I would have taken you” Erik whispered, his hand shuffling some of Charles’ hair.

“I _have_ asked you. If I wanted to go get something you always left without me to get it for me”

Erik sighed, Charles grabbing his hand.

“I’ve been a bit overbearing?”

Charles smiled, nodding, Erik laying down next to him. Charles kissed him quickly, his head resting against Erik’s chest.

“Charles are you alright?” Hank ran into the room with his medical supplies, checking around Charles’ side.

“I’m alright Hank. Sorry for worrying either of you” Charles gave a small smile, both men relaxing.

“I think it was stress and the bumpiness of the plane, but I don’t want you doing anything for two days Charles. Just to be on the safe side”

“But-“

“He will” Erik gave Charles a stern look who rolled his eyes.

Hank nodded at the two, leaving.

The two laid together in each other’s arms, Charles calming down from feeling and smelling Erik all around him. Their minds would aimlessly whirl around each other; it was so natural. Charles suddenly had a thought in his mind which made him worry. He had this thought pop into his mind constantly and it scared him.

“Charles?” Erik could feel the distress, cradling Charles’ cheek in his hand.

“Erik… I know you wish to go to DC sooner than later to start this ‘campaign’ we talked about” Charles whispered, looking down, Erik holding Charles’ face in his hands.

“Charles. We agreed to go later. After our child was born”

“I-I know love. It’s just… I know that the X-men isn’t anything like the brotherhood you had imagined”

“Charles where is this coming from?”

“I’m so scared you’ll leave because you regret _this_ ” Charles felt tears leave him, not understanding why he was crying all of a sudden, “I know you want to leave without me to DC because you think I’ll get hurt. But I have the same fears you do!” Charles sat up, Erik doing the same.

“Charles I made my choice and I don’t regret it. You weren’t in my head when I made the choice”

“Sometime your mind is very loud Erik. I’m scared if you allow me in… I’ll see you’re unhappy” Tears rolled down Charles’ cheeks, his blue doe eyes nearly stabbing Erik’s heart with guilt.

Erik sighed, wiping Charles’ tears away with his thumb.

“You know I have little patience, and sometimes I feel like more could be done on a mission, I still come home with the rest of the team” Erik sighed, standing up.

“I’m not a good man Charles; some have even said monster and I would have to agree with them. I’ve told you this. The things I want to show the world, are probably so different from your ideas, that I know it would upset you if I spoke of them. Our opinions are so different Charles. Honestly, I don’t know how you can stand someone who opposes you at every turn. Even I fear, Charles, that you will walk away. That I will do something that will push you over the edge” Erik turned from the bed, arms crossed, looking out the window.

“I like a challenge Erik” Charles whispered, crawling over to the side of the bed that Erik was standing near.

“I know we have our differences, and though you don’t like to admit it, you let your anger and hatred override your choices. I’m not saying that doesn’t happen with others or even myself. It’s what makes someone human, therefore you could never be a monster.”

 _But I am_ Erik’s mind whispered. That alone made Charles’ heart break at how much Erik loathed himself just as much as the outside world.

“You’re a different man than Sebastian Shaw, Erik. Sebastian Shaw was a monster, not you”

“I was created by a monster Charles, and I’ve killed people because of what he turned me in to” Erik growled, the hatred simmering low.

“Yes. You have. But you don’t just kill people because you enjoy it or are playing a game. You’ve killed people for what you believe in; as have a great number of people in the world have done. Do you know how you are different from Shaw, Erik?” Charles whispered, standing up slowly from the bed to stand behind Erik, hand resting on his belly”

“I’m not different Charles! I’m just as evil as that man!” Erik yelled, his eyes stinging.

“You are not evil Erik Lehnsherr! You fight for what you believe in which is admirable. You fight for the freedom of mutants which is noble and brave. You’ve killed men because they were the epidemy of evil and that makes you good! Sebestian Shaw didn’t create a monster! _Erik Lehnsherr_ showed the world how much stronger and how much harder you fight when someone hurts the people you love. I could never see a monster. Only someone who fights and kills because they are hurt and had their loved ones taken away. A lesser man wouldn’t fight for what he believes in. So no, Erik Lehnsherr, you were not, could not, and will not ever be a monster”

Charles looked down at the floor, tears dripping onto the wood, as he wrapped his arms around his belly.

“I wouldn’t really be angry if you had created something like the Brotherhood Erik. I’d know it would be to help mutants that can’t help themselves, as long as no one hurt innocent people. I-I would just be so a-alone i-if you left. I don’t think I could get any work done honestly. A thesis paper that should have taken weeks would take years” Charles gave a broken laugh before he was hugged tightly, his breath nearly being squeezed out of him.

Charles’ eyes widened, feeling something wet on his shoulder.

“I think you tricked me into falling in love with you Charles” Erik mumbled, his voice scratchy as though he were in tears. Charles felt his throat close up at the sound of Erik’s voice, crying harder.

“Does that mean you’ll stay? That you’ll keep me? Us? I would never want to force you Erik, because I love you too much to do that”

“Why would you ever ask that Charles? I should be the one asking you. I know our differences in politics are very different, but maybe what we have, is greater than all of that”

Charles gave a choked laugh, pulling back to look at Erik’s face, tears tracks down his sharp cheeks.

“Is Erik Lehnsherr being an optimist? I think the world might be ending. We should have Hank prepare a bunk-“

Erik’s lips were on Charles in a second, hot and passionate, nearly taking all of Charles’ breath away. After sparks were starting to stream down Charles’ back, Erik pulled away slowly. Charles fluttered his eyelids open, Erik’s eyelids hooded with warmth and love swirling in his eyes. Charles’ mind started to press into Erik’s, Erik more than willing to let his mind join with Charles’.

“I don’t think I could ever leave you Charles, because I too would only think of you. I’d probably feel your mind trying to search for mine, and my own subconscious trying to reach out to you”

“I can wear baggy clothes to DC so no one would-“

Erik kissed Charles hard and fast, lifting his brow at the man.

“After the baby is born, like we agreed” Erik glaring playfully at Charles who pouted.

“I already look fat, baggy clothes won’t make that fact different” Charles glaring away from Erik who laughed happily at that, Charles memorizing that sound so he could go back to it for the rest of his life.

“You’re pregnant Charles, not fat. Not that you wouldn’t look cute with chubby cheeks” Erik smirked, Charles glaring hard at him, slapping his arm.

“I will not have you _both_ in harms way and that’s final” Erik straightened his back, Charles sighing knowing Erik wouldn’t budge in the slightest.

Charles smiled softly at Erik, kissing him softly, before snuggling into his chest like a cat.

Erik wrapped his arms happily around Charles, knowing he would miss having the man in his arms like this if he ever left. The way Charles was just warm and smelled clean. The blue eyes that dived into his soul and the way Charles’ mind seemed to fit into his like a missing puzzle piece. Charles was Erik’s everything. Erik didn’t have _nothing_ anymore.

“Now where is it you’ve been wanting to go exactly? Since I’ve been a little overbearing” Erik mumbling over the last word, with a tint of pink on his cheeks. Charles blinked in surprise, pink appearing on his own cheeks.

“W-Well… it’s a little embarrassing now that I think about it” Charles whispered, looking everywhere but at Erik who started to have a shark-like smile starting to grow.

“Is that so? I wonder what mein herz is thinking about” Erik thinking of naughty things that instantly Charles saw who turned fire engine red at.

“Erik!” Charles nearly squeaked, punching Erik’s arm for good measure, making the man laugh again.

“I-I was wanting a cookies and cream shake from the diner further in town” Charles blushed, Erik smiling softly at that.

“Well I suppose I can let you out of your imprisonment for a couple of minutes”

Charles smiled at that, wrapping his arms around Erik’s neck.

“My warden might get something when we get back” Charles biting his lip, making Erik moan happily.

“Well we should hurry before they close. I’ll drive” Erik grabbed Charles’ hand, nearly dragging the man to the large garage.

“Su~re. It’s because the diner’s going to close” Charles rolled his eyes, the smile never leaving his face.

“What can I say, I’m chivalrous” Erik winked, helping Charles into the car. Erik and Charles holding hands on their way to the diner.

**Baby Shower Time!**

Charles was a bit stressed at the moment. Currently, Raven had finally gotten his planned baby shower into full swing. A lot of the students came and gave him and the baby presents. Raven had the most gifts for him.

Charles was chewing on a piece of metal which usually helped him when he was stressed or craving the taste. He had been successfully keeping that secret craving to himself, not wanting to weird Erik out. Which was another thing. Charles couldn’t find Erik sometimes and he wouldn’t respond to Charles through their mind. Erik would tell him that he was working out and had music in so he didn’t concentrate on anything else.

Charles didn’t believe him. That in turn brought up why Erik wasn’t there at the moment. He was off somewhere doing God knows what.

“Charles? You okay?” Raven came over to sit with him, everyone enjoying the party and food. Mostly the multicolored cake Raven somehow managed to make with another student.

“Yeah… I’m just tired” Charles sighed, looking upset. Raven sighed at that, helping Charles off the couch. It had been four weeks since the incident with the plane and Charles and Erik were doing all kinds of things together; with Erik watching him out of the corner of his eye at all times. Not that Charles minded since he could actually do things now.

Charles grabbed the elephant shaped pacifier he absolutely adored, wanting to find Erik. Most likely yell at him for not joining him (or save him) from the baby shower.

Charles let his mind reach out, knowing he had held back the use of his powers since it would drain him so easily. Charles suddenly found the well-guarded mind of Erik Lehnsherr. Charles was confused since it was a room down the hall from their bedroom. Charles waddled down the hall with his six month belly, rubbing the most distended part with his thumb. His back was achy and his feet were sore. He got a hot flash in the middle of the party, but of course one of his students had given him a japanese style fan that was  _very_ expensive. In fact most of the gifts nearly brought him to tears. Charles wished that Erik was there during the gift giving, wondering what had Erik so preoccupied as of late. Charles sighed in annoyance since he was almost to the door a few ways away from their bedroom.

Charles froze at the door, hearing grunting. Charles felt his heart pound furiously before it dropped to his stomach.

He was with… someone else. Charles covered a hand over his mouth, quieting the sobs that were leaving him.

 _No_ Charles shaking badly.

 _How could I not see this coming!?_ Charles mentally yelled at himself, slowly backing away from the door. He was cranky and fat. He couldn’t see his feet and he had to pee all the time. How was he attractive in the slightest? How could Erik want to even touch him?

Charles shook badly, turning to run from the door, hearing another grunt that made him freeze.

A little part of his mind wanted to know. He wanted to know who Erik was with right now. No matter how much his heart was ripping to shreds. Charles' hand was shaking, clammy, and he could feel his heart beating through his fingertips. His vision was going a little spotty from how fast he was breathing, tears streaming down his cheeks and making quiet splatters onto the wood floor.

Charles turned the doorknob, blood pounding in his ears, every part of him going cold. Charles opened the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to be totally evil and leave a mean cliff hanger, MWAHAHAHA. Anyway I won't be able to update until the end of December or January. Enjoy lovelies!


End file.
